


Cas is fucking Nyquil

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Job, M/M, Staring, cudding, eating breakfast, kiss, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Dean and Cas had sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is fucking Nyquil

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so sorry for how long these take now. But I've had serious writers block and because of that I can feel my anxiety rise through the roof. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can but I make no promises as to when. I hope you guys all enjoy! And thanks for sticking with me for this long!

Dean woke up and realized several things all at once. The first was that he was warm. Something he wasn’t used to being since Sam had a bad habit of leaving the window open to ‘let in fresh air’, especially when it was zero degrees out. So he was always huddled under his blanket and still felt like he was in a meat locker. But tonight he was warm. The next thing was that he really had to pee. That was probably what had woken him up even though he KNEW it was still really late. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, but that was nothing new. He blinked a few times and could only just make out the clock on the night table, the red numbers glowing in the darkness. 3:42am. Yeah, it was still late. He shouldn’t even be awake right now. Wasn’t going to stay up. He was going to take care of business then jump back into the warm cocoon he’d crafted for himself. He was about to get out of bed when something shifted behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He reigned in his panic when his sleep addled brain finally caught up with reality. That was Cas. Cas had wrapped himself around Dean while they were sleeping. Cas was the reason he was so warm. The man radiated heat like a furnace. Dean didn’t want to get up and risk disturbing him, but he HAD to get up. He, as gently as humanly possible, slid out of the bed. Cas shifted in his sleep, turning onto his belly and shoving his face into the pillow Dean’s head had been laying on.

He tiptoed to the bathroom, took care of business then quietly came back to stand next to the bed. Now was the real challenge. How did he get back into the bed without waking Cas up? He could always get in on the other side. Lord knew there was plenty of room over there since Cas had spooned Dean on HIS side of the bed. Not that he minded. Far from it. He loved the feel of Cas around him. Loved being held by him. Always had, ever since the first time. There was just something about Cas’ arms, his voice, his smell, his fucking presence that gave Dean a sense of comfort that he’d never had before. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit he wanted that right now. He looked at the bed again but realized there was no way to get back into the position they’d been in before. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted the blankets and crawled in. He might not be able to be held by Cas but he could hold him, and that would be almost as nice. He slid over but just as he went to put his arm around him, Cas turned his face toward him. Dean paused but Cas was still fast asleep. Damn, Cas even looked good sleeping. No drooling or weird eye twitching for him. He brought his finger up to Cas’ cheek and slid it down his face.

It’s not like this was the first time they’d slept together. Or more accurately, slept besides each other. But he’d never woken up in the middle of the night before, so he’d never really gotten the chance to look at Cas without him looking back. And though he loved looking into those damn blue eyes, this was nice too. Cas’ face was relaxed, peaceful, beautiful. Dean moved his fingers over his cheek again and grinned when Cas twitched. He could feel the stubble beneath his fingers and couldn’t help his heart speeding up when he remembered what that had felt like against his skin. Cas’ face rubbing against him, nuzzling him, kissing him, licking him, he mentally slapped himself, Now wasn’t the time for that. But he couldn’t NOT think about it. He was sore from last night, but not enough that he’d never want to do it again. Far from it. He couldn’t stop thinking about doing it again. This time maybe pushing Cas down, straddling him- He shook his head again. These thoughts really weren’t helping if he wanted to go back to sleep. He dropped his hand from Cas’ face, begrudgingly, and slid it across his shoulders. Cas must have realized he was there again because instinctively turned onto his side and threw his arm and leg over Dean, pulling him close and in the process sliding him down. He huffed a contented sigh against Dean’s head and Dean couldn’t help smiling. He slid his arm over Cas’ side and hugged him back, allowing his cheek to rest against Cas chest. This wasn’t quite what he’d been hoping for, as his one arm was a little squished, but he wasn’t about to move. He closed his eyes and let Cas’ steady heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

Dean woke for the second time and practically arched into the warm touch on his back. He turned his head and blinked sleepily. Cas was lying next to him, holding up his phone with one hand and rubbing him gently with the other.

“Watching Bob’s Burgers?” Dean asked then cleared his throat when it came out rough from sleep.

Cas turned toward him grinning. “You know me so well.” He put the phone down and leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good. How long you been up?”

“Not that long. But I didn’t want to wake you. You already called Sam last night so it’s not like you had to be up at a specific time.”

Dean nodded and wiped the crust out of his eyes. He sat up yawning and stretched his back. Damn he really was sore.

“You okay?” Cas asked and it took everything in him to not blush.

“Awesome. Starvin though. Wanna go get something to eat?” Dean asked leaning down to grab his boxers off the floor. Cas had already put on sweatpants, so he figured he should cover up too. He stepped into them but Cas still hadn’t answered him. He turned and Cas was just sitting there looking at him quietly. “Cas?”

“Did you want me to go pick something up?” Cas finally asked and Dean shook his head.

“Nah, we can just go into the diner that’s next to the Motel. I mean, it’s right there.” Dean said then froze. This was the first time that they’d actually be going somewhere together in public. True it was only the diner, but still. His heart sped up. What if Cas didn’t want that? What if he’d scared him? What if-

“That sounds nice.” Cas said and Dean turned to see him smiling. His could feel the tension leave his body with that one sentence. Dean grabbed his shirt off the table where it had landed when he’d thrown it last night, and pulled it on. He saw Cas crawl across the bed and slid off the bed behind him. Cas’ arms were around him in a second and his lips were soon to follow. He kissed Dean’s throat and hummed against his skin.

“Cas.”

“Are you sure though? “ Cas slid his hand up Dean’s chest and rubbed his neck. “These kind of stand out.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

“No they are.” Cas nipped at his neck again and Dean could feel his grin. “That’s my fault. But I just couldn’t help myself. Dean you have no idea how sexy you are.” He said and smoothed his hand across Dean stomach. Dean grabbed his hand and spun around to shove Cas’ hand to his own chest.

“Food now. That later. I wasn’t kidding when I said I was starving.”

Cas held up his hands in surrender. “That’s because we didn’t eat last night. After, uh, you know, we just took showers and went to sleep.”

“That’s not my fault. You tired me out.” Dean said defensively and Cas laughed.

“Got to get you in better shape babe.” He said and grabbed his own shirt off the floor and pulled it on. Dean walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and his eyes widened when he saw his neck. Oh Sam was going to have so much fun teasing the hell out of him when he got back. His neck was full of red marks on both sides of his neck. The only saving grace was that the beard burn which Dean KNEW would be there, was mostly in the crook of his neck so he could hide that with his shirts. He pulled up his shirt and saw a few more smaller marks on his chest and stomach. And he could feel, more than see the burn on his thighs. He dropped his shirt quickly and grabbed the tooth brush off the counter.

Once he was finished he came out and Cas was already dressed and tying his shoes. Dean grabbed his jeans and slid them on noticing the way Cas watched him the whole time. Once he was dressed Cas came up and hooked his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and tugged him closer.

“So food first. But then maybe we come back here for a little dessert?” He asked and Dean’s body tingled in anticipation. He couldn’t get his mouth to work so he nodded instead. Cas leaned in and kissed him softly before turning around and opening the door. Dean followed him, grabbing the door key on the way and shutting it behind him.

They walked over to the diner and unsurprisingly nobody seemed to pay that much attention to them. In places like this people tended to mind their own business. If you didn’t see me then I didn’t see you type deal. So Dean and Cas sat themselves in a booth in the corner and waited for the waitress to come over.

“So what are you thinking of?” Cas asked flipping open the menu.

“One of everything.” Dean said and Cas laughed.

“Then I guess I’ll let you pick up the check on this one.”

Dean opened his own menu as the waitress came over and dropped two waters on the table.

“Hey, my name is Amanda, I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

Cas motioned for Dean to order first. “Uh, can I have a coffee?”

“Me too. Can I have extra cream for mine please?”

She nodded and motioned to the menus. “I’ll give you minute to look those over and I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“Thanks.”

She walked off and Cas flipped his menu over and was staring at the breakfast side. Dean followed suit. He actually could go for a big breakfast right about now. They both looked over the menu in companionable silence until she came back. She placed the coffees down for them and put a bowl of creamers and sugar in front of Cas.

“Here you go sugar, have we decided?”

Cas once again motioned for Dean to go first and Dean nodded. “Yes. Can I please have a ultimate breakfast. With the blueberry pancakes instead of French toast, eggs over easy, and a ham steak on the side with it?”

“Of course, did you want that instead of the bacon or sausage?”

“Can I get that as well as?”

“Sure. Bacon or sausage?”

Dean laughed. “Both. Can I also have toast?”

“Absolutely. And hash browns okay? Or did you want fries?”

“Hash browns please.”

She scribbled on her notepad and looked up at Cas “And for you sir?”

Cas pointed at something on his menu. “Can I have an omelet please? But can I have egg whites instead of regular egg?”

“Of course. Peppers and onions ok?”

“Peppers but no onions. Can I also have wheat toast?”

“Yes sir. Anything else?”

“That’s it. Thank you.”

She took the menus and slid them into the back rack on the table. “I’ll bring your meals out as soon as they’re ready.” She walked off and Dean glared at Cas. He noticed of course.

“What?”

“Only an omelet?”

Cas shrugged and ripped open his creamer and started dropping it in. “I’m not a big eater in the morning.”

“I swear you and Sam are like the same person sometimes.” Dean said and Cas smiled.

“You have a type.”

“Gross.” Dean laughed and shoved Cas’ arm.

They talked about all kinds of nonsense while they waited for their food, mostly Dean talking about Sam and Cas asking questions. The girl finally came back with a tray and dropped one plate delicately in front of Cas. Then she unloaded 4 plates for Dean and he blushed. He always ate whatever he wanted and didn’t usually care when it was Sam only eating one plate, usually a salad, but with Cas it was weird. He felt like he definitely should have ordered less. Cas seemed to see his thoughts because he waved at his food.

“Dig in Dean. Just because I’m not a breakfast person doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

Dean’s stomach rumbled, and he gave in and started pouring syrup on his pancakes. “You know, you and Sam make me look fat in comparison.”

“Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite. Besides, I know how we can burn off those calories easy.” Cas said winking. Dean rolled his eyes but felt his heart beat a little faster.

They started talking again and Dean got so absorbed in their conversation that he didn’t even realize that he finished all of his food until it was gone. This diner had surprisingly good food. He’d known that when they’d had some pie and burgers but the breakfast was a pleasant surprise. And although he’d eaten all of his food, Cas still had half an omelet on his plate. The waitress came back and started clearing the plates.

“Did you save room for dessert?” She asked and Dean hesitated. He did want pie, but he shouldn’t have any more.

He finally shook his head and was proud of himself when he was able to say, “No thanks. I’m full.”

She nodded and started to walk off but Cas caught her arm. “I’m sorry but can I have a piece of Apple pie with ice cream and whipped cream?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.”

Dean looked at Cas questioningly. “What happened to I’m not a big breakfast person?”

“Dessert isn’t breakfast.” He said easily.

The girl came back quickly with the pie and two spoons and walked off. Cas picked up a spoon and put it in Dean’s hand.

“Help me eat it.”

“Cas.”

“Don’t make me feed you Dean.” Cas threatened and Dean just smiled before dipping his spoon into the ice cream.

“Your own fault if I’m so full I can’t move later.”

“I’ll wait all night if I have to.”

Dean snorted as he licked his spoon. “I have more stamina than that. Cut me some slack here.”

Cas lifted his own spoon to his mouth. “Prove it.”

Their waitress happened to be walking past and Dean shot his hand out to get her attention. “Sorry but could you bring us a box and the check?”

“No problem. Be right back.”

Cas lifted his brow and Dean shrugged and ate another spoonful of ice cream, licking it off his lips slowly. “I promised you dessert in the room didn’t I?”

“You did.” He smiled and put his spoon down as Dean took another bite. He finished off the ice cream while they waited for the check. She came back and placed the box in front of Dean and the check in front of Cas who pulled his wallet out and dropped a $50 before standing up. Dean’s eyes bulged as he looked at the super generous tip he was leaving and waved at it.

“I thought I was getting the bill?” He asked and Cas shook his head. He picked the pie up and slid it into the box then grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt and forced him to stand up. He hovered near Dean’s face, almost as if he was debating kissing him then forced a step back and dropped Dean’s shirt.

“Do you want to argue about the bill or go back to the room?”

Dean swallowed and waved to the door. “Lead the way.”

Cas turned on his heel and walked quickly across the restaurant with Dean on his heels. They made it back to the room in record time. Dean stepped up to unlock the door when he felt Cas behind him and then suddenly his hand was on his stomach. He slid his hand under his shirt and rubbed up.

“Hurry up Dean.”

Dean opened the door and turned in Cas’ arms. “I thought you could wait all day?”

“I can if you really want me to.” He said and pushed Dean through the door and slammed it closed with his foot. “Do you want me to Dean?”

“Hell no.” He said and that was all the encouragement Cas needed. He dropped the box of pie on the table and walked Dean further into the room. He reached down and grabbed Dean’s ass in his hands and Dean hissed. He wished it was from pleasure but as soon as Cas touched him that soreness that had been present all morning really made itself known.

“Ah. Dammit.” He said and flinched away from Cas’ touch. Cas let go of him immediately and slid his hands up to Dean’s back.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Dean shook his head, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck. “S’okay Cas. I still want you.”

“No. No. But we can, I can, still finish what I started. I’ve….” Cas said, his words turning into mumbles by the end so Dean had no idea what he was saying. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean’s lips as he kicked off his shoes. Dean held onto Cas as he did the same, getting one off and then the other.

“Cas.”

Cas pulled back and grabbed the bottom of Dean’s shirt and pulled it off. “God. All of the things I want to do to you.” He said and kissed Dean’s collar bone. “But for now I can settle for one.” He slid his lips down to Dean’s chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth as he brought his hands up and unsnapped Dean’s jeans. Dean squirmed under his attention but skimmed his fingers through Cas’ hair and held on. Encouraging him not to stop. Cas walked him backwards again until his legs hit the bed. He grabbed Dean’s jeans and boxers under his fingers and slid them down his thighs, helping him step out of them until he was completely naked. Cas pushed him to sit and went back to work on his nipple. Sucking and licking as his hands ran over his sides.

“How do you do that?” Dean asked and Cas lifted his head.

“Do what?”

“Manage to get me completely naked while you’re still fully clothed?” Dean asked hoping that would inspire Cas to shed a layer but it didn’t. Instead he smiled and kissed Dean’s lips.

“Skill. Now sit back and let me show you what other skills I have.”

Dean shook his head and instead leaned forward and grabbed Cas shirt. He tugged it up so far that Cas had no choice take it off or be strangled by it. That done he smiled in smug satisfaction as he ran his hands up Cas’ now naked chest.

“Ok. NOW you can show me your skills.”

“You’re not without a few of your own skills. Damn Dean. The way you look at me.” He surged forward and kissed Dean again, this time slipping his tongue right in. His hands cradling Dean’s face as he tilted him backwards to take the kiss deeper. Dean scooched backwards and forced Cas to put one knee on the bed to keep contact, then he moved again, until he had Cas completely on the bed hovering over him. That was exactly where he wanted him to be. He reached up and unbuckled Cas’ jeans and slid his hands in causing Cas to hiss. He pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them next to his head.

“Oh, are some of your skills being kinky? I can get into kinky.” Dean teased and Cas laughed leaning down to kiss him again.

“Not this time. But if you keep touching me I’ll be done too quickly. I’ve been wanting you all morning.”

Dean laughed and flexed his fingers under Cas’ grip but didn’t try and move him. “Now who doesn’t have stamina?”

“Still you.” Cas said matter of fact and slid his hands down Dean’s arms to his chest. He shifted down so he was between Dean’s thighs and brought his hands down to push Dean’s thighs further apart so he could get comfortable. Dean couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ back, just to feel close to him and let his hand go to Cas’ hair again. He didn’t push, just kept it there, wanting to feel Cas against him. Cas bent and kissed Dean’s thigh rubbing his thumb over one particular spot and looked up at Dean guilty.

“There’s another hickey down there isn’t there?”

“Sorry.” He said but Dean wasn’t upset. It happened. Not like he’d never given them before. Plus there was something about the fact that Cas had been so turned on, had wanted him so much that he hadn’t been able to control himself. He felt himself shift under Cas and tried to be still. He didn’t want Cas to know just how turned on he was. But that was a stupid thing to be worried about considering Cas had a hard dick in his face that proved just how much Dean wanted him.

And he didn’t waste any more time with apologies. He rubbed Dean’s thighs with his thumbs and leaned right in. He took the head of Dean in his mouth and sucked. He shifted again and used his tongue to slid down the underside before coming back up and teasing the slit. Dean’s fingers tightened in Cas’ hair but he let go seconds later to drop it onto the bed. He didn’t wanna risk pulling Cas’ hair to hard. But before he could even curl his fingers in the material, Cas grabbed his hand again and put it back onto his head.

“Hold onto me Dean.” He pulled his face back an inch to whisper, then licked again. “Hold me.”

“Cas.” The name came out as more of a gasp when Cas slipped his lips over Dean and started sliding down. Cas wasn’t playing around this time. He tilted his head and slid down until Dean could feel the back of his throat. He hissed and his hands flexed in Cas’ hair again. God that was, fuck! Cas pulled back sucking the whole way. Then slid down again. Up and down, up and down, Dean tried to focus on one thing at a time. Focus on the movements. Because the feelings, hell it felt so damn good. Dean could feel his breaths coming short, tried to keep his eyes shut but he wanted to watch the beautiful picture Cas made. His pink lips wrapped around Dean, his stubble scrapping against his thigh on every down stroke, his strong hands stroking his hips, his hair messed from Dean’s hand…all of it was too much to handle. So he counted backwards. Once. Twice. It was working pretty well. Cas sucked his way back up again and took the head between his lips, staying there, just torturing him.

“Cas.” Again the name was little more than a desperate puff of air. Cas rolled his eyes open and kept eye contact as he swallowed Dean all the way down again. His eyes did it. His fingers tightened on Cas’ head and he pulled him, probably a little to roughly, off of him. Cas replaced his mouth with his hand and with one pull Dean came on Cas’ chest. He fell back against the sheets, trying to catch his breath. Damn. Cas was something else.

Dean reached out to Cas who came down to him willingly. He cradled Dean’s face and kissed him hard. Throwing all of his want and need into the single gesture.

“What can I-” He tried to ask between kisses but Cas just shook his head.

“You need the rest. Won’t hurt you.”

“I still can-”

Cas kissed him again and then pushed his jeans down just enough that he could wrap his hand around his dick. Dean reached his hand down and pulled Cas’ hand away and started moving over Cas himself. Cas’ hand came over his and he moved their hands together to jerk him off. He was fucking into their hold in seconds, his movements becoming erratic. He nipped at Dean’s lip gently and moved his head to look into Dean’s face. Dean couldn’t look away. Cas really was beautiful. His face flushed with exertion, his lips red and swollen from his kisses, his hair messed. He bit his lip and moved his hand faster. Cas broke eye contact first and dropped his forehead to Dean’s shoulder as he came into their hands. He panted above Dean for a minute before he let go of Dean’s hand and shifted off the bed. He went into the bathroom and Dean heard the sink going before Cas was back, tucked back into his jeans holding a wash cloth. He wiped up Dean’s hand and stomach and then threw the thing uncaringly in the general direction of the bathroom. Dean reached over the side of the bed and snagged his boxers. Cas crawled onto the bed behind him as Dean pulled his boxers up over his hips.

Cas raised a brow but said nothing.

“Hey if you’re in jeans I get boxers.”

Cas simply nodded and gestured for Dean to lay down. He did and Cas wrapped himself around him as Dean pulled the blanket up over them. Dean cuddled closer against Cas’ chest and felt his arms tighten around him as a soft kiss was pressed to his ear.

“I’m gonna put a warning label on you. May cause drowsiness, shortness of breath and chest pains.”

Dean smiled against his pillow, “Great so now I’m a drug?”

“One I’m already addicted to.” Cas kissed his cheek and laid his head in the crook of Deans neck.

“You know that is so beyond corny and sappy and shit right?”

Cas nodded and huffed out a contented sigh. “Mmmhmm. But it made you laugh didn’t it? Mission accomplished.”

“I didn’t even do anything.”

Cas nuzzled him again and let his hand roam lazily over Dean’s chest. “Yes you did.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

Dean nodded and let his eyes fall closed. He could use a nap. Because Dean may be a drug, but Cas was fucking Nyquil.


End file.
